bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris the Wolf/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Boris the Wolf. Model view Animations Main series ''Chapter 2: The Old Song'' Gameplay Current = WanderingCutout9.jpg|Boris before coming out, using hacks. WanderingCutout8.png|Ditto. |-|Pre-Update = 35.png|Boris walking into Henry's view at the end of the chapter. BorisTheAdorable.gif|Boris walking into the room at the end of the chapter, animated. Boris.png|Boris standing in front of Henry at the end of the chapter. BehindBoris.jpg|Boris before coming out, while hacking. Miscellaneous 37.png|Boris' legs and feet at the end of Chapter 2 with Sammy's remains, far from the top right. This image was used in Chapter 2's first release until the release Chapter 3, and it still can be located in the game files. Boris-S3Vault.jpg|A screenshot of Boris from Chapter 2's pre-update, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay WelcomeToMyHome.jpg|Boris sitting in his seat from the Safe House. Boris.jpg|Boris in the safe room with Henry, sitting next to the round table. Tumblr ox0dl0OFde1vm4izfo1 1280.png|Ditto. CookingWithBoris.jpg|Ditto. Doggie.png|Boris with a bone in his mouth. TheHall.jpg|Boris before going to the dark hallway with Henry. Bone.png|Ditto. Flashlight.jpg|Boris in a dark hall with Henry. Darkness.jpg|Ditto. DrawnToDarkness.jpg|Ditto. BorisTheAngel.jpg|Boris standing next to the next entrance from Level 9. Boris_meeting_Dead_Boris.jpeg|Boris looking at the dead Boris clone. Clone_Room.jpg|Ditto. AlicesVictums.jpg|Ditto. BorisYourCutenessIsShowing.jpg|Ditto, but from on top of one of the Boris Clone's operating tables. Fisher_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Boris in the locked elevator with Fisher. Scared_Boris.jpg|Boris cowering in fear in the elevator when an enemy is close. BorisScared.png|Ditto. 20180120195524_1.jpg|Ditto. Glitched-Striker.jpg|Ditto, but with Striker glitching on top of the elevator. BendyBoris.png|Boris shaking in fear while "Bendy" is in the elevator. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|The frightened Boris in the elevator with "Bendy" and Henry. Boris_with_Alice.jpg|Boris trying to wake up Henry before "Alice" snatches him during the chapter's end. LevelS.jpg|Boris trying to wake Henry up. Tumblr ox0c330eYt1w7j8tyo2 540.jpg|Boris getting dragged away by "Alice" from the ending. CH3_Angel.png|Boris being strapped to the table, as seen in the "Path of the Angel" ending. BorisOn14.png|Boris glitched onto Level 14. 20171226110559 1.jpg|Boris walking in the lift. Chapter+3+Screenshot+35 (1).png|Boris far away. ImproovedLevelS.jpg|Ditto. 20171229171107 1.jpg|Ditto. Level K.jpg|Boris walking down to the elevator in Level K. Miscellaneous DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Boris in the "The Ink Demon is out there" teaser for Chapter 3, holding a wrench. BorisDoll UI.png|A Boris plush. BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Boris, Bendy and Alice pictures. YourGonnaPlayTheWolfsGame.png|Boris' table cards along with a doodle of himself. HellinaBasket.png|Boris with Bendy in "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster ingame. Level-9.jpg|Boris from the screenshot of Level 9 posted by the game's official Twitter account. Chapter+3+Screenshot+17.png|Boris in the elevator in one of Chapter 3's screenshots. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Fan art winner ch3 decal showbizbendy.png|Boris in the poster for "Showbiz Bendy". Cartoons Tombstone Picnic 3.gif|Boris eating a sandwich from the picnic. 4.gif|Boris pulling the picnic blanket away and cause Bendy to slip away. 5.gif|Boris going back to eat a sandwich after pulling the picnic blanket. 6.gif|Boris feeling unaware of Bendy attempting to pull a prank on him. 7.gif|Boris getting pranked by Bendy. 8.gif|Boris with a picnic basket falling onto his head and goes back eating a sandwich. Haunted Hijinx SleepingBeauty.gif|Boris sleeping inside his house while Bendy is inspecting. 3rd.gif|Boris scaring Bendy with his ghost costume. 4th.gif|Boris taking Bendy's trick-or-treat basket after he runs away. Snow Sillies RipMrSnowman.jpg|Boris before reclaiming the carrot after Bendy's snowman melted. Miscellaneous TimetheHobos-doodles.jpg|Boris from the character doodles by TimetheHobo. HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|Boris and the gang in the animated image for the game's 1 year anniversary. Animation1.png|An image of Boris from one of the "Tombstone Picnic" scenes in high-quality version with Bendy falling off-camera. Animation2.png|Ditto. Animation3.png|Ditto. Mods/Spin-offs Bendy in Nightmare Run Gameplay BorisFail.png|Boris' fail screen for Death and Taxis. Bendy_walks_the_Planks'_Ending_(Boris).jpeg|Pirate Boris and a defeated Chester on the Final Act screen for Bendy Walks the Plank. Death_and_Taxis's_Ending_(Boris).jpeg|Mechanic Boris on the Final Act screen for Death and Taxis. Soup Gone Bad Ending (Boris).jpeg|Boris in a crane and a defeated Canoodle on the Final Act screen for Soup Gone Bad. Dewey Decimated Ending (Boris).jpeg|Librarian Boris and a defeated Dewey on the Final Act screen for Dewey Decimated. Textures CharPortraitBoris.png|Boris's portrait during gameplay. CharPortraitBorisHurt.png|Boris's portrait during gameplay when hurt. GameOverBoris.png|Boris in Game Over screen. BorisWinChest.png|Boris as a pirate after defeating Chester. BorisWinCab.png|Boris as a mechanic after defeating Gaskette. BorisWinJunkyard.png|Boris operating a crane after defeating Canoodle. BorisWinInkwell.png|Boris as a librarian after defeating Dewey. Miscellaneous BorisPoster.png|Boris from his "Sheep Songs!" poster, seen from Chapter 1 and onward. Boris-Poster.jpg|Boris' poster used for advertising the game's album that is available at Bandcamp. DbtrOhVXcAANU5x.jpg|Boris from the concept artwork by Gavin McCarthy. Winning Fanarts Hellhandbasket.png|Boris along with Bendy in the "Go to Hell in a Hand Basket" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners Shannon Marie. Showbiz_Bendy.jpg|Boris along with Bendy and Alice in the "Showbiz Bendy" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners MissPeya. Models/textures Boris-model.jpg|Boris from the modelling program by Pascal. Boris-0.png|Boris' texture layout. Boris eyes d.png|The texture of Boris' eyes. Boris-rig.png|The rigged model of Boris from the pre-update before Chapter 3. SShot_0078.png|Current rigged model of Boris. Boris-the-Wolf.png|Boris' render ripped by the user SeriousNorbo for credit. It was used for the poster banner for upcoming Bendy and the Ink Machine merchandise at the NY Toy Fair 2018. Merchandise Products = sheepsongs.png|Boris' poster as a purchasable merchandise. BorisTheWolfIsAShirtNow.png|Boris' official image for merchandise. Boris-plush2.jpg|Boris' plush toy. Boris-hanger.jpg|Boris' hanger for the blind bags. Hey-Buddy.jpg|Boris from the "HEY BUDDY' shirt. Save-Me.jpg|Boris from the "SAVE ME!" shirt. Boris-Funko.jpg|Boris' Funko POP! figure. Boris-figure.jpg|Boris' figurine toy. Collectible-figures2.jpg|Boris' collectible figurine. Sunshade.jpg|Boris in the automobile sunshade with Bendy and Alice, exclusive at Hot Topic stores. |-|Misc. = Borisplush.jpg|The image of the prototype design of Boris' plush toy. Boris-plush-toy.jpg|An older version of Boris' plush toy. Boris-plush-description.jpg|Boris' plush toy from the offering image. Note the slight different looks for the plush toy. Videos Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2-3 Boris Idle, Cower and Walk animation cycle, 360 turnaround|A preview video of Boris' animations. Navigation tab Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries